A Night of Fun
by anivanchic77
Summary: Bella and the Cullens and Hales go out together. Everything is going well, until Jasper's provoked! What happens? What does he do? Does he make the right decision, and will his siblings and Bella come to help him? Read and find out what happens! Please Re
1. Chapter 1:Alice's vision

**Hi again everyone! I got a lot of great reviews for my other oneshot and I decided to write another one. This one is in no way connected to my first one. It is a lot more OOC then the first one I think, but oh well. Thank you again to everyone that reviewed! And if you're reading this and haven't read the other one then go read it too...and don't forget to review! They do make me happy…I also like constructive criticism people...so if you have any, please don't be afraid to tell me. Thanks:)**

**I also wanted to thank thevampiresweetie for giving me the idea for half of the story! Thank you so much, I wouldn't have started this if it weren't for her idea! Thanks for being so enthusiastic! 3 anivanchic77**

**Disclaimer: You know this is my second time writing this and I'm already annoyed….sigh…I don't own twilight…The amazing, wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

A night of "Fun"

I was lying comfortably in Edwards arms, wishing it would stay like this forever. We were at his house, lying on his couch. I had asked Charlie if I could spend the weekend at the Cullen's. Surprisingly he had agreed, and willingly too. Alice may have had a little part in this, since she was by my side when I asked.

It was Friday afternoon, and school had just ended a couple of hours ago. The clouds were, as always, there. Dark gray, and gloomy; I didn't mind though, as long as Edward was with me.

As we sat there, marveling in our own thoughts, I heard the door open and bang shut two stories down. They must be home.

Edward sighed. "They're home already. I was hoping for a few more hours." He mumbled.

I giggled. Just then we heard Alice yell, well sing more like it, "Edward, Bella, can you come downstairs please. We have something to tell you!"

I looked up at Edward questioningly. He looked back at me and gave me my favorite crooked smile, and shook his head. The mischievous glint in his eyes didn't escape my notice. I glared at him. But before I could say anything, he had me in his arms and we were racing down the stairs.

A second later, literally, we were downstairs, seated on the couch. I glanced around at everyone. Alice was sitting beside Jasper, with a wide smile on her face. Emmett was sitting alone on the chaise with a madman's grin on his face. Jasper was the only one that looked sane, while he was smiling gently at me.

I looked around, but the others weren't in site. "Where are Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle?"

Alice answered, the suspicious smile still on her face, "Oh Esme and Carlisle are going to be busy tonight."

I blushed and looked down, I heard Edward snigger. I thought I would get used to the fact that even though Esme and Carlisle acted like parents, they still liked their time alone. I decided not to ask them to elaborate. Still looking away I asked, "Then where's Rosalie?"

At this Emmett gave a booming laugh, however it was short lived when Alice shot him a death glare. I muffled my laugh. Even though Alice was small, she could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

I saw Jasper raise his eyebrows at them, and answer, "She is preoccupied with her shopping at the moment." He said this as politely as he could, but I could still notice the look of amazement in his face. Probably from wondering how anyone could shop as much as Alice and Rosalie did. I wondered the same thing.

"Oh", I answered. "So what did you have to tell us?" I asked looking at Alice. At this she giggled and clapped her hands. I just stared at her, with my mouth slightly open. How that girl could be so energetic all the time…

"Well I had a vision…about us…," she left off there, looking expectantly at Edward. I looked at him too and noticed him quickly shaking his head at her, and raising his eyebrows.

I heard Alice give an exasperated sigh, and I turned back to her. "Well, actually I saw a vision of you and Edward…," she paused. I had never seen her struggle with words before. I wondered what she was so nervous about. I waited impatiently.

"Well…I saw you two dancing….at a club." She said this very slowly, all the while looking anywhere but at me. Everything finally dawned on me. Edwards mischievous face, Emmett's and Alice's happy faces, Jaspers calm look. They were trying to convince me to go with them!

"No! No! No!" I said, shaking my head furiously. "There is no way in this world that you can make me go…clubbing! By all means, you guys go ahead. I won't stop you at all. Just drop me at my house; I'll explain everything to Charlie."

I heard Edward sigh, and looked up at him. He rolled his eyes, "Bella, why would you even think that we would do that. You are going with us, and that's final."

I glared at him; sometimes he could be so infuriating. "Edward, haven't you already learned! You of all people should know that I can't dance! I can barely walk on a stable surface without falling down! You saw me at the prom, are you really going to make me do this again?" It was only after I finished my little speech did I realize that everyone else was still in the room. I blushed furiously, but I wasn't going to back down.

"That was because of your walking cast. You can use both of your legs now. And you've forgotten what I told you. It's all in the leading." He smiled smugly down at me.

I gave him my meanest look. "Well, this type of…dancing…can hardly be simple, even with your leading!" But before he could respond, Alice spoke up.

"Oh Bella, come on! Please." She was suddenly in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but soften up a bit. Her eyes were orb-like and persuasive, and she was pouting. I was sure that look would have melted Jasper, and he would have done anything Alice asked at that moment. But I wasn't Jasper.

"I have everything ready. Your outfit, makeup, hair style, everything. Please. I really want to go, and we would never go if it weren't for you." I looked at her, confused. Why did they need me in order for them to go clubbing?

She noticed my look and answered before I could speak. "Bella, you're the only human we know. Now, I know you would never go clubbing if it were left up to you. Just like the prom. We just want you to experience every little, trivial, human thing. Before…" She left of there, after hearing Edward's growl. I looked at Edward, but he was determinedly looking anywhere but me.

I was about to reply when a sudden thought occurred to me. I looked from Edward to Emmett to Alice, and then my eyes came to rest upon Jasper. This had to work, if nothing else. I looked back at Alice, with confident eyes.

"If we go, I think it would be hard for you guys to control your hunger. I mean, from what I've heard, there are a lot of humans…in a very compact space. Don't you think it would be hard to control your thirst, even if you fed yesterday?"

To my surprise, Emmett answered.

"Well, it really won't affect us that much." He said in an overly confident tone. I raised my eyebrow at him, and asked, "How is that Emmett?"

With a smug smile, he answered, "Well, since all or most of the people are dancing, they do get very sweaty. Body odor isn't very…appealing, so it doesn't bother us that much."

I just stared at him with my mouth slightly open, as did everyone else, but they were a little more composed.

Suddenly, Jasper sniggered. "Surprisingly, he does make some sense. I don't think it will bother us."

Alice beamed at him. And then turned to face me again. "So Bella, what do you say?"

I looked warily at her, "Why are you even asking me again Alice? Even if I refuse, you guys will just force me to go. And as you're ten times stronger….I have no chance."

She squealed in delight, and clapped her hands. "Oh Bella, I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun! Oh! I have to go upstairs!"

She said this all in one breath and was off, a blur of black hair and pale skin, up the stairs. Jasper looked after her, with a dazed look. He slowly got up and started following her. But not before Emmett could get a word in.

"I think she meant she has to go upstairs to get everything ready Jasper. Not what you think." He said with a wild grin. Jasper just scowled at him, and I thought he was going to let it go that time. However, I saw a pillow soar across the room and hit Emmett square in the face, before Jasper was gone. I giggled. Emmett looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure.

"Cheater", he mumbled, looking annoyed. Edward suddenly cleared his throat, and Emmett and I looked at him. He was staring at Emmett with his eyebrows raised. I glanced back at Emmett, and with a frown realized he must be thinking something. Emmett then grinned knowingly, and got up to leave.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I will see you guys later. Edward, behave." Edward growled at him, causing his laughter to get louder. I turned around to look at Edward.

With a sigh, I said, "I better go get ready. I'm really not looking forward to this little dress-up session with Alice." I shuddered, remembering the prom.

Edward smiled crookedly, making me forget what I was thinking. "It won't be that bad Bella. I'm sure she won't do anything…drastic." I raised my eyebrows. Then a quick thought came to me. I widened my eyes and I pouted.

"Edward," I said in my most alluring voice, "what do you say about us staying together at home. No one will be here. Just you and me."

He actually seemed dazed for a minute, but he shook his head and it was gone. He grinned and said, "No, that won't work this time. You saw how excited Alice was. It'll be great."

Before I could retort, he gave me a quick kiss, and then I was in his arms, cradled against his chest. He raced upstairs, and we were in Alice's room within seconds. Jasper was nowhere in sight. However, I could see Alice in her mansion-like bathroom, flitting around. Edward set me down just inside the door, and turned me toward him.

"I'll see you in a while." He kissed me one more time and was off to do something. I stared after him, already missing him. I turned, unwillingly, towards Alice. She was standing next to a black, leather chair, looking excitedly towards me. "Come on Bella!"

I sighed, and walked towards the chair, and sat down. Before I could make myself comfortable, she was in front of me with shampoo in her hands. "I have to wash your hair first and then I'll work on your make-up." I stared up at her anxiously.

She wheeled me to the sink and told me to lean my head back. I did, and she started wetting my hair. After she was done, she used my favorite strawberry shampoo to wash it. I couldn't help but relax as the smell surrounded me. She quickly finished and rinsed my hair. She went to get a towel, and wrapped my long hair in it.

Then she started on my make-up. First, she put on a moisturizer and then started with the foundation. After she was done, she put on blush and eye shadow. Then she took out black mascara and lightly shaded my eyelashes.

Suddenly, she stopped and took a step back. She analyzed my face with a critical eye, and then her face lit up. She mumbled something quickly and rushed out the door. A second later, she came back with clear lip gloss and put a light shade on my lips.

She pulled the towel from my hair, and got out the hair dryer. Quicker then I have ever done, she dried my hair, and it was straighter, and shinier then I had ever seen it. She got out the curling iron and started curling the bottom of my hair. After what seemed like hours, but was only about 15 minutes, she put everything away and allowed me to stand up.

I sighed with relief. "Can I see myself now Alice?" She shook her head furiously and said with a slight smile, "Not until I'm done with everything!"

"Alice! What else is there to do!" I was getting frustrated now, and I desperately wanted to see Edward.

"Oh relax Bella! You just have to put on your clothes and shoes." She saw me open my mouth, and she quickly said with a roll of her eyes, "And then you can see Edward!"

I smiled, satisfied. But then, it dawned on me. Alice shopping for me without me present was never good! But before I could say anything, she had scooped me up in her arms and raced us to her bedside. On there was a big bag, with a designer name on it, that I couldn't even pronounce, and beside it was a shoe box. I could have sworn I hadn't seen those there when I came in.

"Alice, is that new?"

She smiled, "Of course, silly."

I frowned, "But when did you have time to get it. You didn't come in with a bag or anything for that matter."

"Well," she looked at me from the corner of her eye, "_I_ didn't exactly get it for you…" She left off there and it was driving me crazy. I raised my eyebrows and waited for her to finish. "Well, you know when Jasper said Rosalie was shopping?" I nodded. "She was buying you an outfit." She said this very quickly and waited for my reaction.

All I could do was stare at her, looking completely idiotic. I cleared my throat and started to ask, "But why did Rosalie--'' But Alice interrupted me.

"Bella, you know Rosalie doesn't hate you. She's just having trouble adjusting. She's not the highest fan of change. She likes things as they are, and it bothers her that someone new was added to her family. Just give her time; she will come to accept you."

I listened to her, and could feel the tears filling my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and thanked her. Alice smiled happily, and opened the bag. "I'll leave you to get dressed and I'll go get ready in the closet."

Then she was gone, and I was left with the impending bag. I slowly walked to it and looked inside. I could see what looked like dark blue pants and no shirt. I quickly pulled out the pants and opened it up. I gasped.

It was beautiful! On the back pocket were embroided white and navy blue flowers and in the front were the same flowers but were stitched on the side of the right leg. I looked in the bag again, and found a navy blue top, the same color that Edward loved on me. However, it could hardly be considered the same as the shirt he loved. Before me lay a beautiful satin, sleeveless, halter neck top. I felt the cloth and it was silky soft. The color perfectly matched the embroidery on the jeans. I sighed. What else would I expect after the off-shoulder dress Alice had put me in for prom? I decided to get it over with and quickly took off my clothes. I put on the jeans and the top, and as I looked down at myself, I had to admit it seemed to look pretty good.

I looked back in the bag, and saw another smaller bag inside. I reached in and opened it. Inside was a blue rhinestone bracelet and matching chandelier earrings. They were very beautiful, and looked extremely expensive. I put them on, and looked around for a mirror. But as I predicted, all the mirrors were gone, probably Alice's doing. I reached for the shoebox, and pulled out a strappy, silver, 2 inch heel. I sighed. I hadn't imagined anything better. I carefully put them on and sat down on the bed, waiting for Alice.

In a minute, the closet opened and she walked out. I gaped at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a black mini skirt, with a bright pink lace trimmed camisole.

"Oh Bella, you look absolutely amazing!" She squealed. I blushed, and said, "You should see yourself."

She giggled and came up to me. "Do you want to see yourself now?" I nodded vigorously. She smiled and led me to her closet. Inside was a full length mirror.

I stepped up to it and stopped in my tracks. I had to admit, I looked very pretty. The top was very well fitting, and it defined the little curves, and bust that I had. The jeans were, of course, a perfect fit. It fit snugly around my thighs, and flared at the bottom, but the shoes were still visible. The jewelry sparkled in the light, and brought out my makeup, which was very well done. My hair was still long, but the curls made it seem fuller. I turned around and enveloped Alice in a big hug. "Thank you Alice!"

She laughed, and patted my back, "Come on, we better get downstairs. The others are ready, and Edwards getting on my nerves." I raised my eyebrows. "He keeps tapping his foot and I can hear it up here. It's getting very annoying." I giggled. Edward must be as anxious to see me as I am him.

We slowly walked out the door and started down the stairs. I held on the railing for support. The corner came into view, and I could see the light coming from downstairs. I took a deep breath and stepped on the last step, and turned around to look at everyone.

**Hehehe, a cliff-hanger! Well sort of :D…Sorry if this chapter was kind of slow. I swear the next one will be more fluff-filled…definitely :D**

**Curious about what the other look like, and what their reactions will be, especially Edward? Well, review and you will find out. If you have any criticism please don't be afraid to tell me:).**

**3 anivanchic77**


	2. Chapter 2:Clubbing

**Hi again everyone! The second chapter is finally here! Sorry for the wait. Sorry if the last chapter was kind of slow, this chapter will be a little faster… I hope:D…well anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the only one worthy enough to own it:).**

Clubbing

"_I took a deep breath and stepped on the last step, and turned around to look at everyone."_

The first person in my line of sight was Jasper. He looked amazing, wearing blue jeans, and a white shirt, underneath a black leather jacket. A little to his left stood Emmett. He also looked amazing, clad in a long-sleeved, dark maroon shirt, with dark blue jeans. Beside him stood Rosalie.

I felt my eyes widen when I saw her. She looked…well she looked like…Rosalie. She was wearing a tight, strapless, red dress. It came to the middle of her thighs, and showed every amazing curve in her body.

This scenery took all about 2 seconds for me to take in. Then I anxiously looked around, but couldn't see Edward anywhere.

I stepped further into the room, and there he was, further to the left of Rosalie. My mouth dropped open when I saw him, and to my great satisfaction, he mirrored my expression.

He looked inhumanly handsome. He was dressed in black pants, and a button down, dark blue shirt. The top couple of buttons were undone, and it showed a hint of his amazing, sculpted chest. The dark colors fantastically contrasted with his pale skin, making him look like a God, more then anything. He saw me looking, and composed his face, giving me his crooked smile.

Before I could compose myself, however, I heard Emmett let out a low whistle, and heard Edward give a low growl. "Looking good Bella!" I looked over at him and blushed furiously. Rosalie punched him in his arm, and glared up at him. He just grinned back, put his arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead. She seemed dazed for a while, then smiled and rested her head on his upper arm.

I turned toward Alice, and saw that she was already by Jaspers side, holding his hand. But Jasper was looking at Emmett and Edward with his eyebrows raised. He seemed to notice I was watching him, and turned around to look at me. He smiled gently and said, "You look very beautiful Bella."

I could feel my neck reddening along with my face. I looked away and mumbled a, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Alice cleared her throat. "I think we're going to go and get the car ready and everything." Jasper smiled down at her and followed her to the garage. Rosalie started following also, but Emmett stood there, looking confusedly from one face to the other.

"But the car will only take us about a second to get started! What else do we have to do?" He asked, with a confused look.

I heard Edward sigh, and saw Rosalie roll her eyes. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Rosalie grabbed Emmett's sleeve and started to drag him towards the garage. He saw that me and Edward were still standing in our spots and understanding dawned his face. "Ohhh," he said.

Before the garage door slammed shut, I heard Alice say in an annoyed voice, "I really do love you as a brother Emmett, but sometimes you can be so slow!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. She did have a point.

I smiled and looked back at Edward. He was still standing there, looking at me with loving eyes. I slowly took a step forward, but he was suddenly standing a foot away from me. My eyes widened in surprise, but I quickly collected myself.

"Bella," he started in a low, seductive voice, "you look much more then beautiful. Nothing can compare to your beauty. Neither are there words that can describe it."

I couldn't help but blush again, but this time I smiled a little. "You should look at yourself."

He grinned widely, and stepped forward. He wound his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. My breath caught in my throat from the closeness. It should really be illegal to be this handsome!

"My angel." He whispered before he bent down and captured my lips with his own.I put my hands around his neck and pressed him closer to me. I sighed and parted my lips. But suddenly, it was over and Edward had moved back. Guiltily, I noticed I wasn't as close to him as before.

I looked up at him, and noticed longing in his eyes. He sighed and let go of my waist, only to gather my hands up in his grasp. "Come on," he mumbled, "we better go before the others get too impatient." I noticed his voice was lower and huskier.

I knew he was disappointed that we couldn't go any further then a small peck on the lips. However, he didn't know how much I wanted to show him I loved him. He was my life, but he just couldn't grasp the fact that I wanted to be a vampire. I couldn't live without him, and I now knew he couldn't live without me.

I sighed, and followed him out, wondering when he would come to his senses and stop thinking he was a monster. He needed to do it sooner or later. His hopes of me getting married, having kids, and living a normal life was never going to happen, and he needed to realize this.

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't see the door frame in front of me. I caught my foot and fell face forward. I closed my eyes and waited. His arms were around me in and instant and I opened my eyes and smiled slightly. He was always there. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Edward straightened me up and turned me to face him. "Bella, can you possibly do me a favor and please not hurt yourself before we get to the club at least."

I rolled my eyes and scowled at him. "I'll try my best!" I untangled myself from his arms and stalked off towards the car. Unfortunately, Emmett was leaning against it, clearing trying hard not to laugh. I gave him a death glare, and he put up his hands, in an "I'm not saying anything" gesture. I went to stand beside Alice, who was looking anywhere but me, and turned to glare at Edward.

He gave me a big grin, and walked towards the driver's side. We were taking his Volvo, and Rosalie's convertible. Emmett walked over to Rosalie's car, and sat down in the passenger side, as Rosalie was already behind the wheel. Jasper and Alice slid in the backseat of the Volvo, and I was left standing outside. I saw the passenger side of the Volvo open, and Edward lean his head out. He had an amused expression on his face.

"Come on Bella. We better get going." I glared at him, determined not to let go of my anger. I quickly slid into the seat and shut the door. I stared straight ahead and waited for him to start the car. But he never did. I chanced a glance over at his face. I regretted it almost instantly. He was looking at me, with his head cocked to the side and a mocking smile on his face.

Suddenly, he leaned in. "Bella, are you mad at me?" His breath blew in my face and dazed me. I quickly shook my head a little and scowled at him. "What do you think!" I replied. I heard a low chuckle from the back and turned around to glare at Alice and Jasper. But they were determinedly looking out their windows. I turned back to Edward, and gasped.

His face was inches away from mine, and his eyes were smoldering. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you," he breathed. I just stared at him, now completely dazed. He leaned in more and gently kissed my lips. Too soon he leaned back and waited for my reply.

I sighed. How could anyone resist that! "It's fine." I mumbled. He gave me a wide smile and leaned in again to kiss me. But before he was fully there, Rosalie blew her horn loudly, making me jump. Since Edward was so close, my forehead bummed onto his with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" I said, quickly rubbing the spot. I knew it would be red by now. Edward growled and yelled, "Rosalie! Now look what you did!" He turned back to me and put his hand to my head. The cold helped it feel a little better.

"It's not her fault that you two are too busy making-out and not hurrying up!" Emmett yelled back. Edward growled more loudly and I knew they could hear.

"Don't you growl at me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Rosalie yelled. Edward replied with a scow l, "I'll do what I want Rosalie Lillian Hale!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Edward and Rosalie were more then 50 years old, but they behaved like true teenagers. Edward just stared at me incredulously.

"Edward, I'm fine. But we better get going. I don't want Rosalie and Emmett on my case." I said with a grin. He smiled at me and backed out of the garage. I quickly glanced back at Jasper and Alice and could see them trying very hard to conceal their laughter. I grinned at them and they burst out laughing.

--------

After 20 minutes of Edwards crazy driving, we made it to the club. I sat there and stared at the scene before me. The clubs name was shining brightly in neon lights, and I could hear the music from inside out here. I looked anxiously back at Alice and she smiled encouragingly back at me. I gave her a small smile back, as I went against my own good judgment and stepped out of the car.

I knew I was going to mess this night up tonight. Probably hurt myself falling down while going inside the club. I sighed. This wasn't going to be good.

Edward came over to my side and offered me his hand. I took it happily and smiled up at him. His returning smile left me breathless.We met up with Rosalie and Emmett, and started towards the club. The line wasn't very long, so we were able to get inside pretty quickly.

The club was very colorful, with lights flashing everywhere, and loud. I could see the dance floor at the bottom of the stairs, and it was packed with countless number of people, all dancing too close for my taste. I could see that we were on the second floor and there were tables in the corner, where people relaxed for a while before bounding off to dance again.

"Why don't we go get a drink?" Jasper said. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised, and he gave me a sheepish grin. "Ok let me rephrase. Why don't we go get Bella a drink?" I grinned at him and he laughed.

We walked to out right, and found a round, unoccupied table. Rosalie and Emmett went to sit down and turned to watch the people below. Jasper sat down next to Rosalie and Edward and I sat down next to Emmett. Alice, however, remained standing.

"I'll go get us drinks!" She said enthusiastically. But before she could bounce off, Edward grabbed her arm. I glanced at Edward, but saw him looking at the bartender with a fierce expression.

"Alice, its okay. Why don't you sit down? I'll go get the drinks." He said this all the while still looking at the bartender. Alice looked at him confusedly but did what he said. Edward stood up quickly and walked towards the bar.

"What was that about?" Asked Jasper, looking from Alice's face to mine. We both shrugged. A minute later, Edward was back with 6 cokes. He gave one to each of us and sat down.

Me, Alice, and Jasper looked at him, waiting for an explanation. He rolled his eyes and looked at Jasper. "I didn't want you to commit a murder." He said simply. We all stared. He sighed and reluctantly explained further. "The bartender was going to ask Alice to go somewhere…more quiet."

My eyes widened and I looked at Jasper. I could see he was trying very hard to not jump the bartender at this very moment. Alice gently stroked his arm, and whispered quietly in his ear. I looked away, embarrassed to be watching their intimate moment. My eyes went to Emmett and Rosalie. They were sitting there looking at the people dancing.

Suddenly, Rosalie stood up and said, "Let's go dance Emmett!" Emmett just shrugged and followed her to the floor. Me and Edward watched them go. As Rosalie made her way through the crowd, I could see every pair of lust-filled male eyes following her. But they quickly stopped ogling when they saw Emmett walking right behind her, one hand on her waist.

They made it almost to the center and stopped. Rosalie turned around and wrapped her hands around Emmett's neck. Then they started dancing.

I felt my eyes widen, and I gasped. I could hear Edward chuckling quietly at my side. However, I couldn't take my eyes off of Rosalie and Emmett. Now I understood what Edward meant when he said those two had a very physical relationship!

I felt myself blush furiously and I turned my gaze away from them to Edward. He grinned at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "If you're embarrassed to watch their dancing then be very glad that you can't hear what they're thinking." My eyes widened, and I hissed, "Edward!"

"What!" he said. "I'm used to it by now. Although it does get to be a little too much sometimes," he said the last part with a disgusted look on his face. Despite my shock and embarrassment, I couldn't help but laugh a little. I saw Edward smile, but it quickly turned to a scowl as he looked back to where Rosalie and Emmett were.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously. He shook his head, and muttered, "I told her to wear a jacket." I just stared at him, dumbfounded. He looked back at me.

"Just some of the thoughts of the men around her." He said. "If Emmett knew what they were thinking, then there would have been a bloody massacre here by now."

"Oh." I said, not being able to come up with a better response.

Suddenly, I smiled. Even though Edward wasn't related to any of his family, he was still protective of Rosalie and Alice.

He looked at me, puzzled. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're a great older brother." I replied with a grin. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

I felt my smile grow wider, but before I could respond, Alice was standing up and dragging Jasper with her. She turned towards us.

"Let's go dance!" She said enthusiastically. I stared at her in shock. Did they really think that I would dance! I had agreed to come, but I had no intention of dancing.

"Oh come on Bella," she squealed after seeing the expression on my face, "It'll be fun!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And what about Jasper? I didn't think you guys would dance!" After I processed what I had just said, I blushed. I looked at Jasper and whispered frantically, "Oh! Jasper I really didn't mean that. I just meant with the closeness and everything, it would be kind of hard. I mean not just for you but everyone else. I just said your name, because you were just there and you…." I stopped and looked down, ashamed of my behavior.

However, I heard Jasper laugh. I looked up surprised by his reaction. "Bella, its ok. I do have the most trouble controlling myself. Thank you for caring enough to ask." He smiled gently at me. "But Emmett was right, the body odor does make it easier," He said with a wide grin.

I smiled at him, relieved he hadn't taken offense to what I had said. I really needed to think before I spoke. But then I was reminded of the previous conversation, and I felt myself go pale. Edward seemed to notice.

"Bella it'll be great! Just like the prom, only a lot more people." He said this as he was pulling my up by my arm and practically dragging my to the dance floor.

I wretched myself free, and he turned around to look at me, surprise etched in his face. He then looked away, and sighed. "If you don't want to dance, then I won't make you." He mumbled.

I looked away guiltily. How could I say no to a face like that? I knew Edward wanted the best for me and wanted me to have fun, but all I had been doing this whole night was bringing everyone down. I was the only one who had to be convinced to go, and now I was the only one complaining. I looked back up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Edward." He looked back at me with gentle eyes. "And you don't have to make me dance. I want to." I said, as truthfully as I could. He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his hand. I started dragging him to the floor, ignoring the little voice in my head telling me I was going to make a fool of myself.

When we got the edge of the dance floor, I stopped. Edward stepped up beside me, and grinned down at me. He put his arm around my waist and began guiding me to the middle of the floor where Rosalie and Emmett had been joined by Alice and Jasper. We finally made it, and I caught sight of little Alice dancing. It wasn't as bad as Rosalie, but it still triggered my easy blushes.

Edward turned me around to face him, and pulled me tightly against him. My breath caught in my throat. From the corner of my eyes I could see a couple of girls, wearing lesser clothes then Rosalie herself, eyeing Edward lustily. I was surprised to feel a surge of jealously fill inside of me.

Iturned to face Edward again,stood on my tiptoes, and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back shortly and smiled at him. He seemed surprised, but quickly relaxed and gave me his crooked grin.

"Enough distractions Bella." He said with a laugh. "Let's dance." Before I could say anything, he started moving.

I gasped, and felt my whole body warm up. Edward just smiled mockingly and continued dancing. I narrowed my eyes. Two can play at this game.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, and started moving in rhythm to him. I felt his grip loosen from my waist, from surprise. His eyes widened and he gaped at me. I looked at him from under my eyelashes and grinned widely. He seemed to catch on and tightened his grip on me.

I felt good, for the first time, dancing. I didn't notice anyone around me. Just me and Edward. He stared into my eyes and I looked back at him lovingly. I wouldn't admit it out loud to him, but I was beginning to feel glad that we had come.

I was laughing and enjoying myself, and Edward seemed to be enthusiastic at my happiness. I glanced around for everyone else. Emmett and Rosalie were a little to our right, still dancing masochistically. Alice and Jasper were a little to out left, forgetting everyone else around them, and just dancing.

As I watched them, I saw a girl approaching Jasper from behind. She had blonde hair, a pretty round face, and was about Rosalie's height; however she could never be compared to Rosalie's beauty. She was walking very fast, and seemed to be eyeing Jasper. She glanced over her shoulder and I saw some girls, who appeared to be her friends, nod enthusiastically to her. She hurried behind Jasper, and grabbed his upper arm.

The moment seemed to freeze in time in my memory as I watched the scene play out.

The girl moved her body seductively towards Jasper, and began dancing. I saw Jasper stop and grow tense, and his shoulders hunched a little, almost as if to attack. His hands dropped from Alice's waist, and his eyes turned pitch black, the color of Edward's eyes when he was mad…or hungry.

Jasper slowly turned in his spot and bent his head to look at the girl, who was still dancing dangerously close to his body...and teeth.

**Hehehehe…another cliff hanger. For all those who may be a little confused, Jasper's eyes turned black because he was hungry, not mad. Just a head's up. Anyways, please review if you want the next chapter! Thanks!**

**3 anivanchic77**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sudden Twist

**Here's the third chapter! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I really do appreciate them. I think this may be the second to last chapter. One, maybe two, more chapters! I really hope more people will review! I want your insight, even if it is "this sucks, stop writing". I'd even appreciate that:D. Well, without further ado, here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…or New Moon, which will be in my hands in exactly 9 days! Yay! Stephenie Meyer owns them both:D**

A Sudden Twist

"_Jasper slowly turned in his spot and bent his head to look at the girl, who was still dancing dangerously close to his body…and teeth."_

I gasped. Edward, who seemed to be looking at my face, pretending as if no one was here, suddenly became tense. He turned around, in one if his disconcerting quick movements, still holding me around the waist with one arm.

I felt someone behind me, and looked over my shoulder. Emmett was staring at Jasper with wide eyes, while Rosalie looked at the blonde girl with the same glare she gave me. I shivered.

Suddenly, I heard Jasper growl. It wasn't the playful growl I'd heard from Edward and Alice, instead it came from deep in his chest and it sent shivers up my spine. He bared his teeth and stepped forward. The girl seemed to notice this, and looked up, smiling hugely. But then she saw Jasper's expression and froze, reminding me of a deer in headlights.

Jasper hunched his shoulders, in an almost hunt-like position. His hand shot forward, in a blinding movement, and he grasped the girl's wrist. I saw her flinch, and knew if he gripped any tighter then her wrist would be shattered. He slowly leaned forward, keeping her gaze…mesmerizing his prey.

Out of nowhere, Alice was in between Jasper and the girl, her small hands on his chest, pushing him back. But Jasper would not be swayed. He stood in the same spot, still holding the girls wrist.

Suddenly, Edward growled. Before I could blink, Emmett was behind Jasper, holding his upper arm tightly. Emmett pulled him roughly. Jasper blinked and looked up. He shook his head, seeming to rearrange his thoughts. He looked at Emmett, holding his arm, at Alice who was still between him and the girl, and back at the girl. But he still didn't let go of her.

Emmett gave him another jerk, and wrenched his hand away from the girl. He almost dragged Jasper away, towards the exit, with Alice just a step behind. Me, Edward, and Rosalie were still standing in our spots, me more out of shock then anything else.

Jasper had been a second away from exposing their secret. If the others hadn't been here, I'm sure most of the club would have been dead by now.

I slowly turned to look back at the girl. She was frozen in her spot, her hand still in the air where Jasper had grabbed it. Suddenly, Rosalie stepped up to her.

In a voice that would have made even Emmett shiver, she said, "I suggest you ignore this little incident and move on. That was a ridiculous idea you had. He already has a wife, and I'm sure if he hadn't killed you, then she surely would have. Now I think you better go back to your friends. And mind you, make up a very believable story as to why you look like you've just seen a ghost."

With that, she turned on her heel and followed the others. I looked after her, my mouth slightly open. She had made the situation worse. I felt horrible for the girl. If I had been in her situation, I would have dug a hole, and buried myself.

I heard Edward sigh and I looked up at him. He looked at me with solemn eyes. "I think you should talk to that girl," he whispered, "Rosalie didn't help the situation. She seems glued to that spot."

I turned to look at the girl, and sure enough she was still standing there, in the same position. She was beyond tears at the moment. I nodded and let go of Edward.

Slowly, I walked up to her. When I was a foot away, I asked, in my most gentle voice, "Um…Are you ok?" She finally looked at me, and I could read the fear in her blue eyes.

She stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, and then slowly lowered her hand. She nodded her head.

I smiled. "Good. I'm really sorry for my friend. He wasn't having a good day. I hope you'll forgive him." Again, she said nothing but nodded.

I smiled encouragingly. "Thank you. I better be going now though. Have a nice night." As I said the last part, I felt completely idiotic. How can she have a nice night after what just happened! But I knew I couldn't say anything else. And without another word, I turned around, and walked back to Edward.

He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He grabbed my hand, and we started maneuvering ourselves around the crowd, heading for the exit. We finally reached the doors, after many "excuse-me's".

We walked outside, and I gladly accepted the fresh air that greeted us. I breathed in, trying to forget what had happened. It didn't work.

I looked at Edward, "Should we go find the others?"

He nodded. "Yes. Jasper seems to be doing better. The fresh air did him some good."

I looked away, wanting to tell him something, but not knowing how to phrase it. He seemed to notice this, and tilted my face towards his.

"Bella, you can tell me anything." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well…I really hope they're not being too hard on him. I mean it wasn't completely his fault," I looked up to see his expression and felt it was safe to continue, "If the girl hadn't been dancing so close, he could have controlled it. Edward, go easy on him."

He smiled at me. "I understand Bella. I knew what he was thinking during that. That girl smelled almost as appetizing to him as you do to me." My eyes widened, but he continued. "For some reason though, he kept remembering you." I looked up at him, puzzled.

"Why me? Did the scent remind him of me?"

"No, I don't think so. But I couldn't see why he was thinking of you. It was strange. He just kept saying your name over and over again."

I looked away, confused as ever. Why was Jasper saying my name? Did she remind him of me? Or was he saying it to keep himself human? After all, I was the only human he knew, maybe he thought of me to try to keep the "monster" inside of him.

"I think we better go find them." Edward said, jolting me out of my thoughts. I nodded, and we started walking around the corner, to where our cars were parked. As we reached it, I could see the silhouettes of 4 people standing near Rosalie's convertible. It was pretty dark outside, the one lamp at the end of the corner serving as the only light. But I could still see Edward's face.

We quickly walked up to him, and Edward stepped forward. "Are you okay Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes. I realized that his eyes were still pitch black, and knew that the fresh air hadn't helped him a lot.

Suddenly, the breeze picked up and blew my hair around my face. I saw Edward stiffen in front of me. I looked at him questioningly, wondering what was wrong. But I soon realized what it was as I looked at Jasper.

His eyes were on me, with the same hungry look that he had inside the club. Unconsciously, he crouched. I heard Edward let out a ferocious snarl. But Jasper didn't seem to hear.

He slowly advanced towards me, locking me in his deadly gaze.

**Muhahahahhahaha. That was sort of mean of me though. But what's the fun without cliff hangers:D. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried to make it as long as I could, but it's still shorter then my other chapters. Well, whatever. Please Review!**

**3 anivanchic77**


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper's big Mistake

**Hi again! Last chapter's reviews were great! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it; and if you're reading this right now, then review, if you haven't! Well, sorry for the cliff hanger and the short chapter! I think this may be the last chapter, maybe…I'll decide when I finish this chapter. Well, here it is:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does:D.**

Jasper's big mistake

_He slowly advanced towards me, locking me in his deadly gaze._

I was stuck in my spot. All I could think about was why me? Not Jasper, he was getting used to me? I had thought it was getting easier for him to be around me. But he seemed so dangerous at that moment. I had never been afraid of him before, I had trusted him. But now I didn't know what to think. I guess determining how brave you are only works when you're faced with a dangerous situation. I didn't feel very brave right about now.

I heard Edward growl again, but Jasper was still slowly walking towards me. I know Edward wasn't attacking him because of the sound it made. I'm sure people inside the club would have heard it.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped, a few feet in front of me. He looked at Edward, who had protectively stepped in front of me. Emmett and Rosalie took advantage of that and grabbed each of Jaspers arms. Alice stepped in front of him again, and started talking to him. I knew if she could, then she would be crying.

Another breeze blew, this time stronger then before. Jasper's eyes snapped back to me again, and he let out a ferocious growl, that left my ears ringing. He jerked his arms from Rosalie and Emmett, and jumped over Alice. He charged at Edward, knocking him to the ground to my side. Edward seemed staggered for a minute, and Jasper took the time to get back to me.

He ran at me, and tackled me. With a loud thud I fell on my back, and heard my wrist crack. He pinned my arms to my side and growled in my face. I screamed, not because of the pain in my wrist, but because I knew Jasper would never forgive himself if he finished this. The "monster" in him was taking over, and I didn't want my life to end like this. I had to make sure Jasper didn't do something that he would regret for the rest of eternity. For lack of anything better to do, I started talking to him.

"Jasper, please. Please don't do this. Please Jasper. It's me Bella. Jasper I love you like a brother and I don't want you to do this. You will never forgive yourself. Please Jasper…"

I couldn't finish. He led my arms go, but he was still crouched over me. Suddenly, Edward tackled him, and they fell to my left, bodies tangled. I saw Edward growling at him, and suddenly he punched him. I stared at him, tears streaming down my face, my eyes wide, and mouth wide open.

"Edward! No, stop!" I screamed, not realizing the pain in my wrist. I looked at the others, pleading with my eyes. They stared at Edward and Jasper, still on the ground, Jasper pinned below a snarling Edward. "Emmett, do something!" I begged.

Emmett shook his head, and set his jaw. He ran forward and grabbed Edwards's shoulders. He jerked him backward, and held his uppers arms in his firm grasp. Edward continued growling at Jasper, fighting against Emmett's strong hold.

Alice quickly went to Jasper and helped him up. Jasper seemed lost. He stood there staring at Edward. At that moment, he didn't resemble the always calm and collected Jasper I had always seen. He looked like a…predator.

Alice guided him quickly to Rosalie's convertible and pushed him in the passenger's seat. She glanced at Rosalie, who still looked shell-shocked, waiting expectantly. Rosalie nodded and handed Alice the keys. Without another word, Alice jumped in the driver's seat and sped off, in the direction of the mountains.

I carefully stood up, cradling my wrist in my other hand. I could still feel the silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

"We better get her to Carlisle." Rosalie said, looking at my hand with gentle eyes. I stared at her in surprise. Rosalie actually felt sorry for me! She caught me staring, and averted her eyes.

I glanced at Edward, who was still being held by Emmett. He was furious. He looked back at Emmett with a scowl, and he let go. Edward looked over at me, his eyes repentant.

He started walking towards me slowly, and I couldn't help myself. I ran to him, forgetting for a minute that he was still absolutely furious. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He tensed for a minute, and then wrapped his arms tightly around me, holding me closely to him. I started sobbing.

"I'm…so…sorry…Edward…I...I...didn't mean to…" I couldn't speak. "Shhh, Bella. None of this is your fault. It's okay." He cooed at me. After a minute, my sobs grew more relaxed, but the tears didn't stop.

I have caused all this trouble for the Cullen's, and all they've done is love me and protect me. I felt so guilty. Maybe I shouldn't have come with Edward to check on the others. I should have waited by the club's exit. I internally slapped myself. Now I think of this!

Suddenly, I felt my feet leave the ground, and I lifted my head. Edward had picked me up, cradling me close to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, finally feeling safe. The tears dampened Edwards's shirt, and I felt guiltier.

"I'm sorry." I said touching the wet spots on his shirt. He chuckled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Silly Bella…" He murmured. He walked to the back seat of his Volvo. He stopped outside and reached inside his jean pocket. He retrieved the keys and threw them at Emmett. Emmett quickly caught it and walked to the driver's side, followed by Rosalie, who walked to the passengers.

Edward opened the door and silently slid in, still cradling me in his arms. I flinched as my bad hand brushed against the head rest.

Edward noticed and held my hand in his, kissing the palm gently. "I'm so sorry Bella." He said looking in my eyes. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips gently. "No problem. Just another day in the life of Isabella Swan." I said, trying to lighten the mood. He grinned at that and kissed my forehead.

The car was moving by then, and the ride to their house was silent. We finally reached it and went inside. Carlisle was instantly downstairs, followed by Esme.

"What happened?" He demanded in a calm voice.

"Jasper attacked her." Edward said a shadow of a growl in his voice. I glared at him. Nice way to say it gently! He looked at me and shrugged.

Without another word, Carlisle had led me to the couch and had his medical bag by his side. He examined my wrist. "I'm afraid it's broken. This may take a while to heal."

I sighed internally. Not again. But I was extremely glad it was only my wrist and not my leg. At least Edward wouldn't have an excuse to carry me everywhere anymore.

Carlisle quickly bandaged it, and looked up at me with a small smile. "Better?"

I nodded, grinning, "Much better. Thanks Carlisle." He nodded, his smile growing bigger.

He then turned to Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward, who were seated on the couch opposite us. "Where did they go?"

Edward answered quietly, "To the mountains. She took him to hunt. They'll be back in a few hours at the most."

Carlisle nodded. He quickly glanced at my face and back at Edward again. Edward seemed to consider something for a second and then shook his head. Carlisle sighed, but nodded in consent.

Edward stood up and came to my side. "Come on Bella, we better get you home."

I stared at him. "But I'm supposed to be staying here for the weekend. Charlie's on a fishing trip." I finished in a whisper. I didn't want to let on just how hurt I was that they wanted me to go back home. I had caused more damage then I had thought. I looked down, another stray tear slipping down my face.

Edward seemed to see past my act though. He gently took my chin and lifted it up so I could meet his eyes. "No Bella," he said gently, "we're only going back because I don't want you in the same house as him." I frowned at him. He wouldn't say Jasper's name, and it bothered me. But I decided to leave that for later. I nodded quietly. He smiled and helped me up.

"Bye guys." I said looking at everyone there. Carlisle smiled at me. Esme got up and came to give me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. Emmett followed her. Picking me up in his arms.

"Emmett!" I gasped. "Oh sorry." He said quickly putting me down and straightening my shirt. He grinned sheepishly at me and bent down to quickly kiss my cheek. I heard Edward growl behind me and I looked away, blushing furiously. Emmett laughed, and moved back to stand by Rosalie.

I stood there, looking at Rosalie hesitantly. She actually seemed to be worried for me. I decided to take my chances. I slowly stepped forward. She was looking out the huge glass windows. I stepped up to her.

I gently touched her arm and she jumped slightly. I couldn't tell if it was from my warmth or from my unexpected gesture. "Thank you Rosalie." I whispered, barely audible to my ears, but I knew she had heard. Emmett looked at me gently and smiled, thank you written all over his face. Rosalie slowly turned her head and looked down at me, shock written all over her face. I didn't stay to find out if it was because she was disgusted of me or because she was shocked that I didn't hate her after how she had acted towards me.

I turned quickly and strode towards Edward, and grabbed his hand. He smiled gently down at me and we walked out the door.

When we were in his car, he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "Thanks for doing that. Rosalie was shocked that you didn't hate her after the way she's been acting. She feels sorry for doing that, but don't expect an apology from her anytime soon. Rosalie's very hard to break down."

I nodded and smiled, "At least she doesn't hate me anymore."

Edward rolled his eyes, "She never hated you Bella." I bit my lip from replying, and he started the car and we sped towards Charlie's house. I could still feel the tension coming from Edward, and I was dreading the conversation I knew we would have when we got there.

We reached the house in 5 minutes and walked up to my room. Edward stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked at me. "Aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head and he sighed. I got to my room, and turned towards my dresser. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" I was scared he would leave.

But he came around me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course. I'll be right here after you finish." I smiled at him and got my toiletries, and walked to the bathroom.

I wrapped my wrist in the plastic Carlisle had given me and stepped in the shower. The warm water relaxed my muscles, but didn't help with the anxiety. I stepped out, dried off and quickly put my pajamas on. Alice had brought me new ones, made of a soft silky cloth, with long dark blue pants and a matching tank top. I had to admit, I loved it.

I brushed my wet hair, and contemplated whether to dry it or not. I wanted to see Edward, but I was frightened as to what he would say about what had happened. I knew it couldn't be anything good. I decided to take longer and dry my hair. Unfortunately, it didn't take as long as I had hoped.

I sighed and walked back to my room. I opened the door to reveal Edward sitting on the edge of my bed, staring out the window, with a pained expression on his face. I went to sit by him. I gently touched his cheek.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me, and his eyes were so pained it tugged at my heart. "Bella," He whispered in a husky voice, "I'm sorry for what happened. Everyday I flatter myself, thinking that it would be less dangerous for you to be with me. But now I know I'm lying to myself. I don't know how much more pain I can cause you without killing myself." He softly touched my cheek. "Bella, I'm scared. I love you more then anything in the world, but me or my family can kill you at any second. I don't know what to do." He admitted.

I stared at him. I had never seen him more confused and hurt…or more beautiful. I softly touched his lips with my hand. "Edward, it's not your choice. It's mine. Everyday I decide to be with you and your family. I know it's dangerous but I'm not scared. I trust you and everyone in your family, even _Jasper_." I said, emphasizing Jasper to let him know I had forgiven him. "Edward, I don't care about the danger, all I know is that I love you." With that I kissed him on the lips. I leaned back and stared at him. He was looking at me, with a mixture of the same pain, confusion, and…was it indecision.

Suddenly, he let go of me and stood up. "Bella, I need to go." I jumped up, and grabbed his arm. "But Edward, where! Why!" I said quickly, anxious now.

"Nothing's wrong Bella. I just…need to be alone for a while." He said, looking away from my face. I jerked my hand away, my heart stinging from his words. I could feel the tears in my eyes. He had to be alone for a while. That was all. But I still couldn't keep the other thoughts from intruding my mind. Was he thinking about leaving me? Was that the indecision I had seen in his face earlier?

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered, before he touched my cheek with one hand. Then he was gone, the window left wide open in his wake.

**Oh wow I wrote this all in one sitting. I'm pretty proud. Ahaha…but I'm really sorry if this was boring or anything. Actually the ending was totally unexpected. I really didn't realize I was going to end it that way, but it just happened when I started writing. So i've decided that there are going to be a couple more chapters. I just can't stop:D. But probably three at the most. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**

**3 anivanchic77**


	5. Chapter 5: The Confrontation

**Hey everyone…sorry for the wait. I was thinking about writing this chapter in Edwards's pov. The first part will be in Bella's pov but the second part will be in Edwards…to better understand what Edward does when he leaves Bella. Well anyways, that's all. Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Twilight and New Moon…Me absolute respect and part jealousy:). **

The Confrontation

"_I'm sorry Bella." He whispered, before he touched my cheek with one hand. Then he was gone, the window left wide open in his wake. _

**Bella's Pov:**

I stared out the window, letting the cold air surround me. I was freezing, but I didn't bother closing the window. I didn't care anymore. Edward had left me, with a broken heart, and a cryptic message. I didn't know if he was coming back and it was tearing my heart to shreds.

I slowly walked to my bed, feeling the onslaught of tears making it way out. I curled up on my side and buried my face in the pillow, wishing it was Edward's chest. The tears started then, and there was no stopping them.

I lay there for what seemed like an eternity. I was finally able to drift of to sleep at an unknown time, the image of Edward's departure in my head.

**Edward's Pov:**

I jumped out of her window and started running towards the forest. I was perplexed to what to do next. I had to get my mind straight, to think rationally, and Bella's tempting scent hadn't been helping me.

I let my legs guide me, not caring where I was going. After a few minutes I ended up in our meadow. I sighed and walked at human pace to sit in the middle of it.

I knew my sudden leaving was rude, but I didn't know what else to do. I had to get out of there before I had done anything stupid. I knew Bella was hurt, I could see it in her eyes and it didn't help when she jerked her hand away from mine, almost in disgust. I had never meant to hurt her that way, and it tore at my dead heart. I internally beat myself up for not explaining further.

I love Bella with all my heart, and I have no thoughts of leaving her. She needs me now more then ever, and as I sat there thinking I had done exactly the same thing I had told myself I shouldn't have. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

I wished Bella wouldn't think I had left her. She was my world now, I couldn't live…no I wouldn't live without her. I needed her to complete my life. She had captured my heart the first time I saw her, and I knew I would have gladly given it to her if she hadn't.

She was probably asleep now. I was tempted to go back and watch her, but I had other problems to take care of.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

I slowed down when I reached the house, walking up the porch at a human pace. I tensed as I realized they were back, and rushed through the doors.

Everyone was gathered around the couch. Esme and Carlisle sitting beside Rosalie and Emmett. They sat across Alice, who looked broken, and Jasper, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I tuned in to his thoughts.

_I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry. I love you Alice…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…_

I didn't think he was apologizing to me, as no one had noticed yet that I had arrived. I walked faster, making more noise then necessary. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett looked up in surprise; however I ignored them and rushed towards Jasper. I stood in front of him, looking down. He wouldn't lift his eyes, making my more furious by the minute.

Then I lost control. The whole night, Alice's miserable look, Jasper's ashamed one, and most of all Bella's pained eyes got to me. Before I knew what I was doing I tackled Jasper.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, knocking us both backward and over the couch. He was too surprised to block me. We both crashed on the other side of the couch and I growled at him. He looked up at me in complete shock.

Then I started. I punched every part of his face and torso, not caring that I was hurting him. I knew I had to control myself before I killed him, but the monster I had dreaded for so long, the monster I had tried to control since I had met Bella, the monster that I was terrified of came out. I punched him harder. He flinched but didn't do anything back. He didn't try to protect himself, didn't yell at me to stop, didn't hit back, and didn't try to stop me.

I growled in frustration and hurt. Before I could do anything else stupid, Emmett pulled me off. He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me off of Jasper. However his hold wasn't strong enough, and I almost pulled away. But before I could get back, Carlisle grabbed my arm and held me there.

When I had started to think a little clearly I took in everything around me. Esme was staring at me with a hurt expression, clearly disappointed in me. Rosalie was looking at me with a disappointed expression I had never seen in her. I looked away from her, towards Alice, and what I saw nearly made me beat myself up.

She was sitting on the floor, a little to the left of us. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and she was rocking back and forth, and looked close to tears, but I knew they would never come. She had her eyes tightly clamped shut and was muttering something that sounded like, "Stop…please stop…Edward…please…you're hurting him…please…Jasper…"

I wrenched myself free from Emmett and Carlisle and slowly walked towards her. "Alice?" I said cautiously. She didn't reply and I sank down to my knees in front of her. She didn't seem to notice me; she didn't seem to notice anyone.

I didn't want this to happen. First I caused Bella pain, and then I had hurt Jasper, now I was doing this to Alice. This night was turning worse by the minute. I slowly wrapped arms around Alice and held her tight. She didn't respond.

I picked her up, carried her to the couch and put her in my lap. "Alice, please. I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Please Alice, forgive me. I love you Alice. You're my sister and I never want to hurt you. Please Alice…say something."

Then she spoke. "How could you…he didn't do it on purpose. How could you?" I hugged her tighter and apologized. After a few minutes, she had calmed down enough to sit up straighter, she was still in my lap, and as I looked at her I felt even guiltier. Even though she wasn't really related to me, she was my sister more then anything. I was fortunate to have her in my life and I would never want to live this life without her. Other then Bella, she was one of the people I lived for. We were both something we didn't want to be and we gave each other strength. After all, we understood each others struggles better then the others, except Bella and Jasper.

She hugged me back and got up. She walked towards Jasper, who was now seated on the chaise, and settled on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't look mad at me and I knew, without reading it, what he was thinking. He thought he deserved that, and I couldn't disagree with him, but I knew he didn't deserve that tonight after all he had gone through.

I sighed. "Jasper, I apologize. I overreacted, and I don't know what happened." He looked at me with faraway eyes and nodded. I couldn't stand this anymore. I scowled at him, "What were you thinking! You attacked her! Jasper you've been with her in an enclosed space before. I had more faith in you!"

Alice suddenly growled at me, "Edward, watch what you're saying!"

For the first time that night since the incident, Jasper spoke. "No, he's right Alice. I don't know Edward. It was too much. The wind, her scent, her closeness. It got to me…I'm so sorry." He looked up at me, searching for forgiveness.

But he was searching the wrong person. I wouldn't forgive him until I was sure he could control himself, and when Bella forgave him. I rubbed my temples and breathed in and out slowly. I suddenly realized what he was thinking when he was in the club.

"Jasper why were you saying Bella's name over again in your head in the club?" I asked, as he had not thought about that yet.

He looked away, hesitant to answer. I glared at him, until he finally looked back at me with a sigh.

"The girls scent was so overpowering. It was the most wonderful, luscious scent I had ever smelled. I was reminded of you and Bella and now I think I have a small inkling of how you felt when you first smelled her. Of course I don't think it was to the same level, but it was still pretty potent. Then I remembered Bella…"

He stopped, as if thinking if he should alter some parts. I stared at him. He wouldn't do that with me here. He shook his head and seemed to realize this.

"She is the only human I have been close to since my transformation and, even if you don't believe me right now, I care about her deeply. I thought of her to control myself. It worked for a minute, and stopped me from killing the girl at that exact moment. Then when you guys helped me get outside, the air helped me control myself." He stopped there to get an unnecessary breath. "But when Bella came and I smelled her I was shocked. She smelled amazing, and I lost all the control that I had gained when I had gone outside. I let go of everything and attacked…"

He left of there and I could feel everyone staring at him with a mixture of pity and shock. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair again.

"Are you going to see her tonight Edward?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"You should. She's heartbroken, and so are you." I stared at him in confusion. "I can read it on your face."

I nodded. "I don't think it all too safe for me to go right now." He nodded in understanding and looked away, uncomfortable now.

"Maybe…I was thinking…can you let me see her?" He looked at me from the corner of my eyes. I jumped up, suddenly furious. "Absolutely not! I will not leave you alone with her after what happened!" He flinched, but didn't give up.

"Edward I need to talk to her…to apologize. I don't want her to hate me." He finished looking down, ashamed again. I shook my head again, not budging.

"But Edward!" It was Alice this time. I looked at her and she stopped.

"He will not be with her alone and that's final. I'm not bringing Bella here for a while. I don't even know when I'm going to see her. We need sometime alone right now." I finished, controlling my emotions, determined not to let Jasper or anyone know how untrue that was.

Everyone stared at me. "Edward, what are you saying?" Esme asked in a whisper.

"Esme, I need to protect her, and her being close to us right now is not protecting her."

"But Edward," she continued, "don't you see! She needs you now more then ever! You need to face this and not push it aside for later. You miss her and covering that up is not going to make it go away."

I growled at her, and she stared at me, taken aback. "Esme just stop persuading me to see her! She doesn't need this! Just stop!" And without waiting for her response, I sped off.

I raced upstairs to my bedroom, knowing the others wouldn't follow me. They avoided me when I was like this. I sat down on the couch and rubbed my temples. I was just making this night worse. I had just yelled at Esme, something I had never done before.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could sleep. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know how to face Bella anymore. Earlier tonight I couldn't leave her, but now i was thinking otherwise. I pushed everything out of my mind and put on some music. I sat back down and closed my eyes. Whatever tomorrow would bring, I knew I wouldn't be ready for it. But for now I knew one thing.

I was dangerous to Bella, now more then ever, and I needed to stay away from her, and the only way to do that was to let her go.

**Well that's it for now. I'm so very sorry if this chapter was slow, and OOC. I've never written Edward's Pov, so bare with me. I needed to put it in to get Jasper's side of the story. The next chapter will have more action in it, and I'm sure you guys will like it more then this one; let's just say there's a twist:D. Please forgive me. Just review and let me know what you like/don't like. Thanks!**

**3 anivanchic77**


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprise Visitor

**Hi guys! I'm so very sorry for the wait! I finally got my copy of New Moon and I've been busy reading and rereading and rereading that so I was kind of busy. Sorry. But you'll understand when you read it. lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and don't forget to review:)**

The Surprise Visitor

_I was dangerous to Bella, now more then ever, and I needed to stay away from her, and the only way to do that was to let her go._

**Edward's POV:**

I lay in bed for hours, not bothering to get up and apologize to anyone. I knew I had to do that eventually, but right now I was afraid of losing my temper again. And I wasn't prepared to feel any guiltier right now.

With a sigh I started thinking about what I needed to do in order to protect Bella. I knew I needed to move. Now the problem was persuading my family. I knew they wouldn't go down without a fight. They loved Bella a lot and they knew I would be miserable without her. I knew I would be miserable without her.

If the worst came and they didn't agree with me then I would have to leave them. I knew it would break their hearts, especially Esme's. I had done this to her before and I didn't want to do this again. But it seemed like I had no other choice now.

The thing that killed me, was knowing that I wouldn't be able to say good-bye to Bella for the final time. I would have to settle to remember her by my last visit, when I told her I had to stay away from her. I cringed. That wasn't exactly the best face to remember someone by.

I lay on my couch, preparing myself for emotional and mental pain. I would have to do this tomorrow. I waited for sunrise, deciding that I would wait until at least 10 a.m. to talk to the others. I knew the sooner the better, but I wasn't prepared yet and I needed more time.

**Bella's POV:**

I opened my eyes tiredly. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 8 o'clock. I lay on my bed, playing over the previous night in my head.

Edward had left me. I didn't know where he was. Was he still at his house, or was he gone? I didn't have a clue what to do.

As far as I could think I had three choices. One, forget about him and move on. That option was furiously rejected the second it crossed my mind. Second, wait for him to come back and explain things. That was logical, but there was one problem. I didn't know if he was even coming back. Third, go to his house, and hope against hope that he was still there.

I voted for the third choice. With a sigh, and filled with anxiety, I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I quickly brushed my teeth and got in the shower. The warm water didn't help me as much as I had hoped. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I quickly, well as quickly as it would allow me, dried my hair. I decided to let it cascade down my back.

I went to my closet. I stood in front of it for what seemed like 10 minutes. I couldn't decide what to wear. At last I decided to settle for something comfortable, knowing this would be a trying day. I put on dark blue jeans, and a long sleeve, black, v-neck shirt. Both purchases of Alice. I quickly put on my shoes and rushed downstairs.

I drank a glass of water, because I wasn't ready for solid food right now. I didn't know how it would settle in my stomach at this point. I grabbed my keys and rushed to my truck. Fortunately, it wasn't raining yet, but I didn't give it much time, judging from the looks of the impending clouds.

I turned on the heater and started towards Edward's house. I concentrated on the road, more to keep my mind occupied. It didn't help. It kept going back to Edward's last words.

"_I'm sorry Bella." _He had said, touching my cheek before he left. I fought back the tears as I remembered this and again tried to distract myself. I concentrated on not crying and driving.

In another fifteen minutes, I went around the bend of trees and his house came into view. I could see Carlisle's Mercedes in the front, but with a sinking heart, I realized Edward's Volvo wasn't in my line of sight. I took a deep breath.

Relax Bella. It's probably in the garage, or the back. Yes that's it, it was in the back. I slowly pulled up to the front and parked a little further away from Carlisle's car.

I cut the engine, and looked at the clock. It was 9:30. I sat in the truck, contemplating whether this was a good idea or not. I shook my head and hit my self internally. Of course it was a good idea! I didn't like any of my other choices, and as far as I knew there were no other choices.

I got out of the car and walked up to the porch. Before I rang the doorbell, the door opened to reveal Alice.

I jumped back. "Alice!"

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Bella, but your car could be heard a mile away."

I smiled, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. She opened the door wider and motioned for me to come inside. I quickly obeyed and went inside, away from the cold.

I stopped just inside the door and looked around. No one was in sight.

"Alice, where is everyone?"

"Oh, Rosalie and Emmett are in their room, Carlisle's in his study and Esme's in the kitchen." I raised my eyebrows and she shrugged.

I waited patiently and Alice fidgeted a little. I sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Where's Jasper and Edward?"

Avoiding my eyes, she answered in a small voice, "Jasper's in our bedroom."

I nodded and waited. With a sigh she continued, "Edward's in his room."

My eyes widened in surprise. I really had doubted that he would still be here. But if he was, why hadn't he come down. I knew he had heard my car, or at least smelled me. Maybe this really wasn't a good idea …

But before I could say anything, Alice answered my unasked questions. "He's listening to music, so he really doesn't know what's going on around him. You could go see him." She said this last part with hopeful eyes.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks Alice." She smiled widely and kissed my cheek before bounding up the stairs. I sighed and reluctantly followed her.

When I reached the third floor, I hesitated. Did he really want to see me right now? Maybe if I waited…

No! I had come this far, and I couldn't let it go to waste. I slowly walked to his door and waited, facing it. I raised my hand, and knocked twice.

I stepped back and waited. It seemed like forever, before I saw, more then heard, the doorknob turn. The door opened, and he looked down at me.

First, he looked peaceful, and then it changed to so many emotions I had a hard time keeping up. It turned to surprise, then anger, then guilt, and finally settled to be emotionless.

I swallowed and began. "Can I come in?"

Without answering he stepped aside. I walked through his door and waited. He closed the door and walked over to his couch and took a seat. He waited for me to speak, looking out the huge window. I sighed and stepped forward.

"Edward…" He looked back up at me. His eyes were pained for a second, but it switched back to the expressionless holes that were there before.

"Why…Why did you leave last night?" He kept staring at me. I fidgeted, uncomfortable under his stare.

"Bella, I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore." He finished quickly, and I blinked. His face was still expressionless, but I thought I had seen a flicker of pain pass through it. I ran the words over my head, not grasping it.

"Wha…What?" I asked, embarrassed as my voice cracked.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be with me anymore." He said this slowly, as if to make sure I understood every word.

"But Edward…" He held up his hand, making me stop in my tracks.

"Please don't be difficult. With what happened last night, I don't think it's the best thing for you to be with me. I said I would stay with you as long as he it was healthy for you, but it's not anymore. I don't want to hurt you anymore, and I will leave—"

He was cut off, however, because there was a loud, and what seemed to be an angry, knock at the door. I spun in my heals.

Edward growled and said, "Go away!"

The person didn't budge, and there was an even louder knock. Edward refused to open it and I was too frozen to do anything.

Suddenly the door burst open, making me jump back. If it had been any harder then the door would have come off its hinges.

Before me stood a very angry Jasper. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking over my head at Edward, with a murderous expression.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I was trying to update fast, and I know it's not the greatest chapter! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please read and review!**

** 3 anivanchic77**


	7. Chapter 7:Something called Love

**Hi guys! So sorry for the long wait. School started and then I had other things to do and then my internet didn't work for a couple of days. But it's finally here! I'm sorry to say that this is going to be the last chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I'm sad that's it's come to an end. :( I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does. **

Something called Love

_Before me stood very angry Jasper. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking over my head at Edward, with a murderous expression._

I stared at Jasper with my mouth slightly open. I hadn't seen him since last night, and I was pretty sure he wouldn't have faced me today, thinking he would be embarrassed by his actions. But I was wrong.

As soon as he stepped in Edward's room, there was chaos. I cringed as I felt surprising anger flow through me. I knew it hadn't come from me and I was surprised. Then I felt a sharp pang of embarrassment, but that was soon overshadowed by pain. Pain so excruciating it reminded me of James; reminded me of when he had bitten me almost half a year ago. I very nearly screamed, but restrained. I wondered where these emotions came from, before I heard Edward scream out.

"Jasper control yourself!" It then dawned on me. Jasper wasn't in control of his emotions. What he felt, we all felt.

Suddenly, Alice was in the room, stroking Jasper's muscular chest, whispering softly to him.

As I watched, I saw Jasper slowly calm down and take deep breaths. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I realized he was in control now. Alice realized this and with one last kiss, left Jasper.

Jasper slowly opened his eyes and focused them on me. I saw his eyes gradually changing from the black of anger to the light butterscotch that meant he had very recently hunted.

"I apologize for my behavior." He said smoothly, but shot Edward a quick dirty look. I knew he meant right now.

I nodded, not really trusting myself to speak. Jasper smiled slightly and nodded towards Edward.

"I think we need to talk." His voice was hard, and I knew it wasn't about anything good.

I swallowed and went to sit beside Edward. He didn't move. He didn't put his arms around me, he didn't pull me into his lap; he didn't even hold my hand. These were things that he usually did when I was close to him. I blinked back my tears and bit my lip.

Jasper was suddenly sitting in front of us, in a comfortable looking chair. I blinked. That was very fast.

"Bella, I wanted to say sorry to you about last night. But, Edward didn't think it was the best idea for me to be around you so soon after the…mishap. I agreed with him, but right now this is important and I don't believe it can wait any longer." He paused, and took an unnecessary breath. He finally looked away from me and focused his eyes on Edward, who was now glaring out the window again.

"Edward, I'm going to put this in the nicest terms possible...You're being a moron."

Edward whipped his head around, surprised at Jasper's choice of words. I had a hard time holding back my shock also. That was very blunt.

Jasper chose to ignore our expressions and continued, "Alice saw what you were going to do, and I'm here to knock some sense into you. Whatever you meant to accomplish with your actions are not going to get accomplished. Instead you are going to cause more pain and hurt. I— "

But he was cut off there by a growl from Edward. Jasper raised his eyebrows. "I don't think this is really your problem Jasper." His words came out in a hiss and I wondered how Jasper could hold his ground.

Jasper smiled, "Oh but you see, my pigheaded brother, it is." I noticed him bite his tongue to hold back his laughter. I smiled slightly, feeling a little bit better. Edward just glared.

Before I could blink, Jasper's face was serious again. "You see, if I had had better control of myself, then none of this would have happened." He looked at me apologetically. "Bella, I'm truly sorry I behaved that way. It was very wrong of me, and I knew you were there. I should have had better control of my senses."

I didn't say anything, feeling a little uncomfortable. He didn't need to apologize to me. I didn't consider him at fault. I knew I should say these things, but at the moment I couldn't feel my tongue. I felt completely idiotic.

With a slight smile, he continued, "But you do know it is partially your fault, right?" I stared at him, confused. Ok, I was a little bit more then confused.

Jasper suddenly grinned, "If you didn't smell so good then you wouldn't have been in danger." In spite of myself, I couldn't help but smile a little. I appreciated him trying to lighten the subject. But there was still no reaction from Edward.

Jasper sighed. "Edward, why are you being so stubborn? You know you're making a big mistake. You're not going to 'save' Bella if you leave her!"

My mouth dropped open. A second too late, Jasper realized what he had said and clamped his mouth shut. Edward's head whipped around and his upper lips curled over his teeth.

I was frozen. Edward was planning to leave me. I thought he had meant for me to stay away from his house. Or even from his family. I would have taken all the precautions I would have had to, in order to be safe. I would have stayed away from his mansion, and not bothered Jasper again. But I hadn't expected him to leave me. I wouldn't believe it. Even though I had a doubt he would stay, I really hadn't believed myself.

But as the seconds ticked by, I realized he was really planning to do that. My chest felt constricted, and I was having a hard time breathing. I clenched my stomach, willing myself to breathe, and not throw-up. I realized I had started to hyperventilate.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was anxious, repentant, but I still caught a hint of indecision.

I tried breathing in and out, but it wasn't working. "Bella, it's okay. I'm right here. Please calm down." His voice was nearing hysterics. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I felt the tears on my face, and I knew I must have looked scary.

I willed myself to calm down, and I did, with a little help from Jasper.

"For right now." I whispered. I saw his flinch. I looked up at his face, but he was averting my eyes, glaring at Jasper.

"Don't be mad at Jasper. It's not his fault. None of this is his fault. I don't care what he did Edward, I've forgiven him and you should too. Please Edward. I don't care if he had killed me. There's something worse then that."

They were both staring at me now, like I was crazy. I continued. "Why would you even think leaving me would solve everything? It would do the exact opposite Edward! I can't live without you, and you know that. Please try to grasp that point. I love you and there's nothing you can do about that. You can't hope for me to stop after you leave me…or even after you tell me you don't love me." I finished my voice cracking. There was still a doubt in my mind that he was thinking of leaving me for other reasons then Jasper.

Edward stared at me, his expression blank. I realized Jasper was gone. I stared back at him, teary eyed. I didn't know what I would do. I couldn't force him to stay. If he had in fact stopped loving…

I couldn't think it. It hurt too much. I had to accept it. I knew this had been a dream, too good to be true. What else had I expected; that Edward actually would be interested in me forever.

Edward's hands wrenched me away from my thoughts. He pulled my face between his hands, and brought his face close to mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do not ever doubt that I will ever stop loving you. That is the most preposterous…most absurd…most…" He was struggling for words. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Isabella…Bella…my angel, I will always love you. No matter what. I was thinking of leaving you, but not because of the reason you think. I didn't want to put you in danger. I had to let you live a normal life." I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his index finger up.

"Please let me finish." I closed my mouth and waited.

"Thank you. From the beginning, I knew I was making a huge mistake. I had to stop myself from getting too close to you, had to stop myself from falling in love with you. But I realized that was a lost cause. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. Deeply and madly. But I could have stopped from making you fall in love with me. I shouldn't have talked to you, shouldn't have even been friends with you. I should have let you live a normal life, and have normal friends. I could have stayed away from you, even move. I would have hurt myself more and more, just to let you be normal…But I was stupid. I couldn't stop myself. Everything about you invited me in. Bella, you entranced me."

He paused to let me take that in. I couldn't believe him.

"I knew I couldn't stay away from you. I had two choices. Stay away from you and watch you from far away. Haunt you for the rest of your life. Wondering what it would be like to hold you, kiss you. Or I could get to know you, and be with you. Being the selfish monster I am, I chose the second choice. I put your life in danger, and I intruded in your life with myself. I still cannot forgive myself for what I have done. And I realize now that no matter what I do, I will hurt you in the end. If I leave you,or if I stay with you. There's nothing I can do without you ending up happy."

He stopped there, and waited for my response. My face was still in his hands, but my tears had stopped. I couldn't cry anymore. I didn't feel sad or guilty. I felt hurt and angry. No not angry, furious. I couldn't believe he thought of himself as an _intruder_. He was much more then that. He was an angel, who had blessed my life with himself. He had done more then he knew for me. He was the first person that I had fallen in love with. And he was going to be the only person, forever. He needed to know that.

"Edward…" He shook his head. "Bella, don't try to argue with me. Please, nothing you say is going to change my mind." I glared at him. How could he even think that! I loved him! Wasn't that enough?

I pulled my face away from him, and he dropped his hands, looking hurt.

"Edward Cullen, how can you even think that? I am not going to argue with you, because there is nothing to argue about."

His mouth opened slightly, and he cringed away from me. But he composed himself quickly, and waited for me to finish, expressionless.

I continued, but more softly. "Edward, there's nothing to argue about, because everything you said about yourself was a lie. You were never an intruder in my life. You are an angel, who I don't deserve. I am so glad that you chose to be with me, because believe it or not, I fell in love with you before I even knew it. You couldn't have done anything about it. Even if you did leave, I know that I wouldn't have ever felt the same about anyone else, as I do about you. Even if I hadn't known you. I loved you from the first time I saw you. Edward, you're the one for me. I know I don't deserve you, and I will always know that. But I also know that there will be no one who can compare to you. I will never love anyone more then I love you. If you left, I still would remember you and love you forever. I could never live without you. You've taken my heart, Edward. And I don't want it back."

I finished, and sat there. He was staring at me, with a mixture of guilt, sorry, and…love?

Suddenly, his arms were around me, squeezing me to his chest. His face was buried in my neck, and he was mumbling something. It sounded suspiciously like "I'm sorry."

He lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were full of love, and the lightest shade of butterscotch I had ever seen.

"Bella, I'm so very sorry for putting you through all of this. I love you Bella. I know I can't live without you." Suddenly he grinned, "I'm here to stay, for eternity."

I smiled, "There's no other way I would like it." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered. "I love you too, Edward."

He smiled and kissed me on the tip of my nose. He continued down, kissing me on both of my cheeks, then on the tip of my chin. He left a trail of kisses down my throat, and I shivered. He smiled against my skin, and ran his hands up and down my spine. He moved up and captured my lips with his.

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He obeyed and held me tighter. Too soon, he pulled away and continued down my throat.

Between kisses, he whispered "I love you Bella. Forever."

**Well, there it is. I know the ending was totally crappy. I'm really sorry, but I wanted to end with something like that. Like Edward tells her he loves her. But it didn't end up the way I thought it would. I guess it sounds a little corny. Sorry if this chapter was disappointing. It definitely was for me :(. I hope you guys really did enjoy the fanfic. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks,**

**anivanchic77**


End file.
